Tochukaso Mushrooms
I wrote the story back on the 28th February 2011. Quick warining about excessive swearing, sorry. Links Story Link http://sbeaumont.deviantart.com/art/Tochukaso-Mushrooms-199269807 Image Link http://sbeaumont.deviantart.com/art/Parasect-Tochokaso-Mushrooms-202028654 Story "Shit, I just can't stand this anymore," erupted from the man in rags. "Weezing smog is just too dam thick to smoke, and you don't get all that good a buzz from it; what ever happened to the last of that Sleep Powder mix?" "Don't you remember you fucking retard," expelling from the much older, much worn out man, "All you went and did sold it, and for what?" his voice becoming more aggressive. "Barely enough cash to rent out this piece of shit apartment, and the rest on this crap you now start complaining about!" He was ready to rip his throat out, yet he was too wasted to move from that spot. Jimmy, the third man of the group, was not; "Now wait just a moment there;" he didn't sound as confident as Holmes, the older man, yet still confident enough to attract his attention. "Considering you ain't been sober for at least a couple day, and left work WAY before then; I have more right to say what we need to do with what little cash left we got; considering I'm the only one making cash!" His voice risen slightly, yet still remaining to some degree the voice of reason. "Ok then mister smart guy," Holmes replied with an aggressive eagerness. "What until then. We're still short on cash and they ain't gonna recruit no old, deadbeat moron to work for Silph Co.; and I sure as hell ain't gonna work at no 'Poké Mart'!" The tension in the air was thick; not as much as the Weezing smog, but it was a close second. The man who remained quite throughout the two's heated argument; after what seemed a ten minute silence, finally spoke. "What about Paras bulbs?" "Shut the hell up, Constantine." Replied Jimmy, clearly not interested in his output. Holmes on the other hand, was. "...w-Wait..., maybe that young son-o-va-bitch may be on to something here." He got up, clearly not as wasted as initially was, but still not all quite there." Paras is good and all, but why stop there. Parasect have a much greater yield, and their shrooms are more effective than petty Paras shrooms." "Shit..." Jimmy saw his watch, 3:05PM; he was too busy getting stoned and was now 1 ¾ hours late for work, "You bastards made me late again; if I get one more strike, we'll all be in deep..." He was about to leave the room, when suddenly, "I don't fucking care anymore, go do your own damn adventure" Scrambling to get his work attire left screwed up in the corner put on. "You guys getting arrested are the least of my worries, anyway I got wo..." *SLAM* Jimmy was gone, off downtown to catch the Magnet Train to Goldenrod; his pay was not all that grand, but it was enough to live off on. Back at the apartment, both Constantine and Holmes were planning on their "get rich quick" plan on smuggling the Parasect mushroom over from Cerulean City over to Saffron City and make a profit from it. The journey wasn't too difficult, a young and aspiring trainer allowed the men to use his Pidgeot to travel to Cerulean City with some ease; through air travel would not agree with their stomachs. After swimming across the lake, they made it over to Cerulean Cave. Despite the dark emitting aura surrounding the cave, both Holmes and Constantine were not discouraged about entering; whether the false sense of courage from the drugs were still kicking, or simply did not understand the dire situation they were in. "I wonder where that trainer went," Constantine enquired. "You would think after that long haul over here, he would charge us." "Nah," answered Holmes. "Those new generation trainers are too polite, too gullible; hell, back when it was part of the craze, every hot shot trainer round these parts would challenge any no good youngster out of both pride and cash." "Anyway," Constantine replied less eagerly. "We still need some level of Illumination to get in and out of these caves." "Alright then," rummaging through his tattered coat, he pulled out a rusted red and white ball, around the size of an orange. "Kadabra, go!" Other than the obvious aged look and feel, it was an ordinary Kadabra in appearance; with the exception that its coating had dulled with age and its Fauld-like armour was beaten and weathered. As they entered the cave, Holmes ordered his Kadabra to use its Flash technique; illuminating the entirety of their surroundings. Constantine had however not braced himself for the technique. "SHIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! AHHH, I'M BLIND!!!" "Quit whining, it should only be temporary," he explained. "Besides, you didn't want to walk around in the pitch black where even the Krabby could kill you" Constantine had reached a sudden realisation, he had nothing to defend himself in case of Pokémon attacks; and as there were talking, he could also hear the scurry of small crab-like legs. Suddenly, it attacked. A hyper beam was heard echoing through the cave; through neither men were hit, the full force of the attack went ripping through Kadabra, its armour too damaged to protect him in any way. Its death was instantaneous. The flash was fading fast, the faint illusion of their attacker as broad as daylight; a monstrosity of a Parasect, its tochukaso mushroom easily twice the size of its body, its white piercing eyes paralysing Holmes in place. Constantine was slightly luckier, blinded by Kadabra but still knowing where the Parasect was, he ran from that direction, the realisation that he was truly a coward in every form of the word. Holmes was paralyzed by both the fear sinking in as well as the Stun Spores starting to filter into the cave; he knew he would die the same way he was born, kicking and screaming. Constantine made it out of the cave, yet he didn't realise the lake that surrounded the cave; whether it was the drowning that killed or the gang of Seaking known in the area, the people of Cerulean City may never know. Jimmy returned later that evening; he was able to keep his job in exchange for unpaid overtime for a week. It wasn't until morning that he realised that something was wrong. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Migrated